1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power semiconductor technology. It relates to a holder for heat sinks, and to the preferred use in a semiconductor clamped stack, in particular for high-power converters.
2. Discussion of Background
A semiconductor clamped stack is known, for example, from the document P. Steimer et al. "Serieschaltung von GTO-Thyristoren fur Frequenzumrichter hoher Leistung" [Series circuit of GTO thyristors for high-power frequency converters], ABB Technik 5 (1996), pages 14-20.
In known water-cooled high-power converters, a plurality of power semiconductor components are alternately combined in a series of circuits with cooling cans through which water flows, in order to form a stack. The required electrical and thermal characteristics are achieved by mechanical bracing by means of tie rods. In order to replace a defective power semiconductor component, the clamped stack is loosened, during which process all the components must still be held in their position centered with respect to the stack axis.
A large number of plastic parts are provided for holding and centering the cooling cans and the power semiconductor components, and for fixing the cooling water supply line, the cooling water outlet line, and the supply and control cables. These separate holders involve greater assembly effort and are not conducive to rapid replacement of individual components.
In the latest generation of power semiconductor switches, a GTO thyristor accommodated in a presspack case is connected to a board, on which the associated drive unit is also arranged. The power semiconductor components and drive thus form a unit (see the document mentioned above, FIG. 5). Owing to the weight of the drive unit, it and the board on which it is mounted must likewise be supported in order to improve the mechanical stability.